He's Serious
by RavenRockMind
Summary: Hmm.. How about "When the last person you expected to get serious, gets serious... get the hell away from him!"? It was too big to be the title... SuigetsuXKarin, Rated T, just in case.


**Author's Note:** First fanfic after a while! Some SuiKa that just popped up and I decided to write, because I want to practice my writting skills. I might upload another chapter sometime soon, but that will possibly be the final. Read and review, I really want to know if my writting is any good, or if I should stop right now for the sake of humanity. Some bad language used here there but nothing to die for.

* * *

That small room wasn't big enough for both of them. She could forgive the way he barged in, slamming the door with all his might, as if he didn't know she was there. Or worse he did that because he knew she was there and that was even more annoying. But it wasn't enough, no sir, he stayed! In that tiny kitchen, using his need for water as an excuse! Pulling a chair and sitting right across her, staring at her like the retard he is. She fixed her glasses and leaned closer to her book. She got there first; she didn't care about Suigetsu or what he was up to. She'd stay there! To get on his serves too, she wasn't going to move a fucking inch from that chair!

"What are you reading?"

He just had to break the silence and disturb her thoughts, didn't he? And what was that angry tone, why was _he_ the one angry? She frowned and ignored him. She was going to let him yell at her if she had to, but she wasn't going to give him any attention. Let him suffer! Attention is all he wants anyway.

"What are you reading?"

He repeated with a sigh. His voice was calmer now …which was a sign of what exactly? She looked up and observed him for a while; his gaze was wandering all around the room, as if he was searching for something. And what puzzled her more was that he wasn't going to start a fight, he didn't seem in the mood. She cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

Not that she really wanted to know, but she asked anyway. It wasn't fun when he got all quiet; who was she going to get mad with? His eyes met hers and then moved down to a crack on the table that he started to scratch lazily.

"…Nothing, I guess."

"You look weird today, that's all. It's not like I care though!"

She bitched for the hundredth time and, for an instant, she could swear he smiled, but then leaned his head back, getting his face out of her range of vision. She picked on her glasses again and decided the book was more interesting. Suigetsu leaned the chair back and brought his knees against the table. The poor chair start to creak and make noises painful to Karin's ears as he moved it back and forth, with no particular rhythm.

"Stop it, that's not a rocking chair."

He slammed his legs on the floor annoyed, but didn't reply. Instead he dipped a straw in the glass of water in front of him and started to suck on it angrily. Soon the annoying slurping noises he made, echoed in the room, as if he didn't notice there wasn't any water in the glass anymore.

"_Do you mind_?"

Her yell caught him of guard; he shot his head up to look at her.

"I'm …sorry. I'll be quiet."

She tilted her head and made a grimace that matched her confusion and disbelief. What the hell? He just apologized! He freaking apologized!

"Are you serious?"

The question though seemed to doubt his current sanity and not whether he meant that apology or not. Suigetsu headed to the counter to refill his glass and hesitated there for a while, staring at his trembling idol on the water that strived to maintain a certain balance in the shape of the glass.

"I'm sick of him."

He finally stated. Karin didn't have to be an oracle to know who he was talking about. She placed her colorful bookmark between the pages of her book and closed it, focusing entirely on the man that seemed ready to weep over the sink.

"Suigetsu, you can badmouth Sasuke all you want, I'm not in the mood to listen. Not now, not ever." He turned at her and released a faint chuckle.

"Will you listen if I don't?"

She nodded and he sat back at his chair opposing her. This time he seemed like he actually had something to say and she was curious. What was it that he had to tell _her_? Was this a game? He could very easily burst laughing at her any moment now. But Suigetsu was no strategist, and even if he was an expert at making people suffer physically, he knew few about mental torture. The only person that could get headaches by talking to him was her, but that's only because she hated him. All Suigetsu knew was to barge in, no matter the situation, play Captain Smartass and badmouth her. Violent and straight-forward, nothing like the man in front of her. She was sure it was _Suigetsu_ though. Her inferior chakra perception couldn't be fooled, not even by Sasuke's almighty Sharingan. And his hesitation to speak out piqued her interest even more.

"I'm leaving."

She would have asked 'So?' to hurt him little, like he just let her down, failing to say something actually worth her curiosity. The look on his face though promised more, so she thought twice. If only all this was a joke to kill time… She had already started to contemplate revenge if that was the case. First plan was to jump on the table and round-house kick his head on the wall and second plan was to lift the table, crash it on top of him and stomp on it until no part of his body was in solid state anymore, she could come up with more, but until he showed hints that he's joking, she was content with those two.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm still after Samehada and Sasuke only holds me back. I'm not staying, I have nothing to gain. But I also can't find Kisame on my own, or at least it will take me so long, I'll lose my interest by the time I get to him."

"And you want my help?"

She stared in disbelief, it was true, he recognized her abilities, but there was no way she was going to help _him_ out! She hated him! _He knew it_! And, oh! Last time she checked _he_ hated _her_ too! So what in the world was he thinking when he decided to even consider of asking for her help! That man should really get out of his closet or his little underwater fish world, or where ever the hell it was where he resided and face the reality. She wasn't going to help him, or _even_ run away with him. And she wouldn't leave Sasuke, especially now that Suigetsu decided to get out of her way.

"Yes."

He said dryly, with no sound of regret in his reply. She cocked an eyebrow and finally started to think he was serious and had thought of all this damn well. She got the urge to hit him or curse him with the most hellish side of her dictionary, but he was serious so she would be serious too.

"No."

The man didn't even bat an eyelash, waiting for her to finish. To say something more reasonable.

"I'm staying with--Here! I'm staying here!"

She corrected herself as Suigetsu regained his normal self, wearing his most sarcastic of expressions, wanting her to know how stupid she was right now.

"Listen, I already know, _the whole world knows_, you fucking love Sasuke with all of your heart and want to rape him and be with him forever! But for a second, _please_, stop trying to hide behind your pinkie and get back to earth! There's nothing you'll gain if you stay!"

She grew frustated by his statement and the fact that he didn't seem to enjoy this conversation more than her but stubbornly kept it on. She wanted to bash his head on the wall so much! But that would only assure him he was right and _he wasn't_! So she readjusted her glasses and continued the 'conversation' without loosing composure for the moment.

"Oh really? As if I will gain anything, if I come with you! And since you already know all that, smartass, why did you even bother to ask?"

He looked down for a while, his face regained that unfamiliar seriousness, mixed with subtle sadness.

"I just--"

He stopped at that. He shouldn't have yelled at her, now he got his chances of success from 0,001% back to zero.

"I'm serious. I need your help."

He sounded as if he desperately needed to convince himself of that as well.

"Think about it."

He begged once again. She couldn't take it, he wasn't even honest with himself for crying out loud! If he wanted that sword so bad, he wouldn't stop looking for it no matter how long it took him. Yet he showed signs of panic as she stood up, making him think she was leaving, until she stopped right by his side glaring down to him. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her in the mean time so he found himself looking back at her without blinking. Trying, but failing, to consider that the killing intent she emitted right now was actually dangerous. So he kept on staring at her, hoping that he could convince her in some weird, unexpected, _unexplainable_ way. She ceased to glare for a moment and raised her voice.

"Why are you falling so low? You used to have some pride."

"I want that sword, besides..."

He stopped halfway, she wasn't buying that and glared viciously again. He took a breath and rested his face on his palm, releasing a loud chuckle.

"To be honest, it will just be quite boring if I go alone. You're a nice time killer."

She looked at the door. Perhaps now it was a great time to leave. It was obvious that now, he didn't care anymore. He wasn't going to beg, he wasn't going to kiss her ass, he wasn't going to be serious, it was over, he was back. And she was a little glad of that fact, she didn't hate him for a millisecond, but she wasn't going with him. She'd stay with Sasuke, forever if she could. Suigetsu's request wasn't tempting, not at the slightest.

"If that's all, can I go now?"

He smiled widely, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Just remember that the offer still goes, I'm leaving tomorrow so you have time to think about it."

She sighed lazily. So even if he was back, he still had hopes? She'd love to crash them later, torturing him was such a nice past time!

"Alright, whatever!"

She finally left that little room. And closing the door behind her, made her feel a lot better. She could really laugh at him right now, or run up to Sasuke and inform him of Suigetsu's little plan, of course there's no way he knew it and no way he'd let him leave so easy. She froze at that last part, she wouldn't tell Sasuke, if she really wanted Suigetsu to leave. There goes her chance to see Suigetsu suffer some more, but she was happy he was leaving.

* * *

**So? Should I continue?**


End file.
